Oblivious manipulation
by Ambyrawrawr
Summary: A new child, a new gift. One shot!


**A.N **

**This is for Vivi22 as a very very very very very very late birthday gift. I'm sorry it took so long baby, but I will come to America and put things right ;D**

**Disclaimer I do not own death note.**

* * *

The halls of Wammy's always seemed long. Dark. Cold. Despite the thriving lifeforce of the brilliant kids within it Beyond Birthday was unmoved by it all, each corridor the same as the next, each room identical and each child the same. No matter which of the little monsters sprinted down the carpeted hall it always seemed empty, like no one had ever lived there. Or no one had ever loved it.  
Perhaps they avoided the boy who studied so arbitrarily that his eyes turned blood red overnight. Or maybe he avoided them. Either way Beyond was perfectly content in the seemingly happy surroundings, but he embraced the coldness that lapped at his skin and soon enough began to morph with it. He became bitter and twisted. Retreating to his room during daylight and skulking the corridors at night.  
The same corridors always the same, in a pattern walking at exactly 1.4 miles an hour until he returned back to is room, five minutes before the sun hit the horizon.

Tonight was no exception.

Fourth floor in the west wing. 3:47 AM and as natural he was the only one who remained awake. Which is why he jumped so high when the door to his right crashed open and why he looked unnerved when Wammy stepped from within a small child clinging tightly to his trousers.  
"B, this is no time to be out of bed." He scolded lightly, but the amused smile on his face betrayed any punishment he wished to hand down upon him.  
"Nor is it time to be in it either." Beyond replied, shoving his hands deep into his pockets, shuffling from one foot to the next.  
"That may be true, but since you're up would you mind taking this young man with you? He is in need to sleep and a drink. I would do it myself but I have a spoiled brat to attend to." Wammy chuckled fondly, gently removing the child grip from his person. Giving the child's hand to Beyond's he was hardly surprised when the child squeezed tightly, a sign that he did not want to cry and was having difficulty controlling himself. With a sigh B nodded, walking slowly back down the corridors that he had already passed and within minutes arrived at the empty room two floors down.  
"You'll be fine here, if you need anything ask Watari or Rodger." He stated letting the child's hand drop from his.  
"I-I don't want to sleep." It was the first words the boy had spoken to him, although Beyond wasn't sure if it was directed at him, it was barely more than a whisper. "What's your name?"  
B was taken aback by the question. Usually the new kids break down and howl for their parents, but this boy was different. His bright blue eyes stared at Beyond, inquistiveness bathing his expression.  
"Uhh, everyone calls me B."  
"You're missing a lot of letters in your name mister. But I can call you that if you want." He ran over to the bed bouncing on the mattress a few times before settling completely. A smile beamed across the boys face...he seemed so...happy. Intrigued Beyond planted himself next to him.  
"And what do you call yourself?" He asked in return, knowing his name, but wondering what he would reply.  
The child's eyes darted around the room as if an intuder had appeared, listening eargly to their conversation.  
"The funny man told me to tell everyone to call me Matt but my name's Mail. But you're not a'spost to tell anyone you're real name so don't tell." Matt smiled, flicking his scarlet bangs from his eyes.  
"I won't." Beyond replied. Matt's grin grew wider, throwing his arms around B's neck.

It was the first time no one had feared him, or judged him. The first time someone seemed excited to talk to him. That child brought a glowing feel to the whole of Wammy's, one that could penetrate even Beyonds tough shell until he had him smiling. The halls no longer seemed cold and dark, but warm and relaxed. He had a gift that could calm down Mello no matter how bad a state he was in and could make Near show emotion. The thought of one person having so much control over people and not even realising it was something Beyond couldn't fathom.

At least until he met L.

* * *

**A.N I am aware B's eyes have always been red, it's like one of those seven mysteries of school :)**


End file.
